Sailor Moon Again? Episode 3
by tsuyoshi56
Summary: Throughout Sailor Moon s triumph the Negaverse has set up a scheme to end his victory once and for all. Will he prevail?


Sailor Moon Fan Fic 3

Ragna´s Rambunctious Satchel

 _INTR: Tsuyoshi´s Bedroom._

Tsuyoshi

So, what the hell were you doing Luna?

Luna

Someone had to go out there and stop her!

Tsuyoshi

You should've called me.-

Luna

To do what? Complain?

Tsuyoshi

Look, I know that there was a lot of bitching on my part, but it looks like we're stuck with each other.

Luna

Until you start complaining and want to quit again.

Tsuyoshi

Yea, that might happen-

Luna

You're hopeless!

Tsuyoshi

Well what do you expect me to do. Act like I just hit the lottery for almost getting killed on a daily basis when I barely get a thank you or good job. I mean the sailor suit is nice and I can kick ass, but that's besides the point.

Luna

I guess you're right.

Tsuyoshi

I´m not asking for a parade I'm just asking for cake _(Chuckles)._

Luna

Well too much cake will certainly slow you down. _(Giggles)._

Tsuyoshi

Oooo someone's sassy tonight, but I am glad you're safe. But please call me next time.

Luna

Thank you. Now off to bed you have school in six hours.

Tsuyoshi

You just had to ruin it didn´t you.

 _ **SCENE TWO**_

 _INTR: Classroom 2-B._

Kyle

Hey are you ok man?

Tsuyoshi

Yea, why wassup?

Kyle

You just came into the classroom to sleep on the desk. And then when Mr. Solis sent you to the hall you fell asleep on the bucket.

Tsuyoshi

He´s lucky I didn't leave and go home; at least I showed up.

Kyle

Well what were you doing to be up so late?-

Tsuyoshi

I wasn't fighting lizards!

Kyle

Ok _(Pause)_ Now let's talk about what you were doing.

Tsuyoshi

OK, ok. I went to a club.

Kyle

You went to a club?!-

Tsuyoshi

Shut up!

Kyle

How did you get in? Were there any cute girls? Did you drink/ Did you buy the girls drinks? Did you see Sailor Moon?

Tsuyoshi

I wish I was helping my cousin DJ and couldn´t move in that sweaty ball-

Sailor Moon?

Kyle

Yea there's been a follow up report on him at the club. Didn't you see him?

Tsuyoshi

No and I certainly would've loved to see the news crew and ask them why the hell they didn't help!

Kyle

It looked empty when I was watching it.

Tsuyoshi

Because we had to get everyone out and stay the hell alive.

Kyle

Good job kid.

Tsuyoshi

Shut up Kyle!

 _ **SCENE THREE**_

 _INTR: Villain´s Cave._

Naja

Have you come up with a plan yet.

Ragna

No.

Naja

And you were complaining to do what exactly?

Ragna

I just need more time-

Naja

We don't have time if we don´t get energy or the crystal we might as well be at the bottom of the river.

Ragna

Look, we need to think things out carefully so Sailor Moon won´t make a fool of us, well you, again.

Naja

At least I´ve actually made some sort of plan and not sat there digging in my purse all day.-

Ragna

It´s not a purse! It´s a _(Pause for thought)_ great idea.

 _(Ragna vanishes.)_

Naja

Well that was weird.

 _ **SCENE FOUR**_

 _INTR: Detention Room._

Mr. Solis

Tsuyoshi, how long are you going to sit there and sleep?!  
Tsuyoshi

I can´t get the right angle.-

Mr. Solis

You're supposed to be making up the homework you missed turning in.

Tsuyoshi

I already did it.

Mr. Solis

Well why didn't you say anything.

Tsuyoshi

Because I´m tired.-

Mr. Solis

Hand it in!

 _(Tsuyoshi hands in the homework assignment.)_

Mr. Solis

It all appears correct.

Tsuyoshi

Great, can I leave now.

Mr. Solis

Just a minute, you still have about twenty minutes left.

 _(Screams can be heard from a distance.)_

What was that?

Tsuyoshi

Thank you disasters! Let's go look!

 _(Tsuyoshi runs out to look at the commotion. Mr. Solis soon follows.)_

Mr. Solis

Tsuyoshi you need to stop this could be dangerous.

 _(Tsuyoshi stops.)_

Nice to see you're actually listening to me.

Tsuyoshi

Oh no it´s, it´s that over there.

 _(Tsuyoshi points at the crowd in the midst is a robot with a blowtorch, a swarm of spiders, and a monster each sucking energy out of the people passing by.)_

Well, bye!

 _(Tsuyoshi runs away from the danger.)_

Mr. Solis

He didn't take long to run away. He could´ve at least gave me a chance to say go get help or save yourself.

Gorgona

But who's gonna save you!

 _(Gorgona uses her hypnotize rays to control Mr. Solis. He then joins the other victims in wrecking the city. Ragna can be seen collecting energy from afar.)_

Tsuyoshi

Moon Power Morph!

 _(Tsuyoshi says as he holds the pen up, the transformation music plays, and Tsuyoshi transforms. He strikes a pose.)_

Now how the hell am I gonna deal with all this shit!

Gorgona

Now my minions go and collect energy for our great ruler!

Sailor Moon

Or you can all go home and give me one less thing to worry about.

Gorgona

Why don't you go back to the costume shop and return that kinky cosplay.

Sailor Moon

What the hell, at least I don´t need to walk around with a paper bag to keep others from turning to stone.

Gorgona

Just who do you think you are?!

Sailor Moon

 _(Starts posing as he says his catchphrase.)_

I am the awesome guardian who fights for courage and justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon I'm gonna kick your ass!

Gorgona

Oh I actually didn't care, but ok! Can someone handle this pest for me?

Sailor Moon

Or you can take this!

 _(Sailor Moon jumps in the air and kicks Gorgona in the face.)_

Gorgona

What are you waiting for hurry up and kill him!

 _(The crowd of people, robot, and spiders all change direction to chase after Sailor Moon.)_

Sailor Moon

Really? _(Sigh)._

 _(Sailor Moon steps on the spiders, but then gets hit with the fire from the blowtorch. He stumbles back and gets clawed by Gorgona.)_

Cheap shot!

Gorgona

Had to get you back for that paper bag comment earlier.

Sailor Moon

Oh you're still mad about that?

 _(Stands back up.)_

Now let's see if you can go two for two! I just wish she didn't have spiders with her.

 _(The robot charges in to use the blowtorch once more, but Sailor Moon grabs it in a struggle, kicks the robot, and uses it on the spiders!)_

Die you little bastards!

Gorgona

I´ve had just about enough of you.

 _(Gorgona tries to use her hypnotize powers on Sailor Moon, but in the slight moment he regains consciousness he smacks her upside the head with the blowtorch and uses the flame to singe her face.)_

 _(Shrieks)_ Get her you idiots!

Sailor Moon

But before that let me do something smart!

 _(Sailor Moon touches the crescent moon on his head and gets the mallet of light.)_

Moon Mighty Bash!

 _(Sailor Moon wacks Gorgona with the mallet and she then turns to dust. The citizens return to normal, confused. Clapping is heard in the distance.)_

Ragna

Well that was impressive, but this is the last time you'll interfere with our plans.

Sailor Moon

Our? Wait, what´s up with the purse?

Ragna

It´s a satchel! And it´s responsible for the wonderful surprises you had to face today.

Sailor Moon

Oh.

 _(Sailor Moon fires the blowtorch at Ragna, but he blocks it with a shield he digs out of the satchel.)_

Ragna

Did you really think you could use my own collection against me?

Sailor Moon

I kind of did, but it´s doing a good job keeping you at bay.

Ragna

I wouldn't be so sure about that.

 _(Ragna grabs a fire hose out of the satchel and the water pressure is so immense it destroys the blowtorch.)_

Sailor Moon

What the hell is in that purse?

Ragna

You really don't listen do you? It´s not a purse, it´s a satchel of limitless wonder.

Sailor Moon

Does it have cake?

Ragna

Why would it have cake?

Sailor Moon

So? No?

Ragna

I can't believe you've been giving Naja a hard time.

Sailor Moon

Is he who you're working for?

Ragna

Why? You're about to die anyway.

Sailor Moon

That´s what you think, but you're forgetting something.

Ragna

What's that?

 _(Sailor Moon charges in to punch Ragna, but he blocks it with the shield and bounces him back.)_

I´m still waiting to see what I'm forgetting.

 _(Ragna punches Sailor Moon the face. He grabs him and gives a relentless barrage of attacks with the shield and his fist.)_

Still waiting.

 _(Sailor Moon uses the shield to launch himself away from Ragna, he stumbles slowly regaining focus. Ragna charges in, but as he does Sailor Moon uses the ash from the spiders to blind him momentarily.)_

Is that really the best you can do.

 _(As he clears his eyes Sailor Moon throws the robot at Ragna. Sailor Moon then charges towards Ragna. Ragna pushes the robot back with the shield, Sailor Moon dodges and prepares to bash Ragna with the Moon Mallet. Ragna prepares for impact, but Sailor Moon uses the shield once again to bounce off of into the air.)_

Sailor Moon

What you forgot was-

 _(Ragna reaches into his satchel to get an M16, he fires at Sailor Moon. Sailor disappears into a ball of light and reappears behind Ragna.)_

I´m not the person to fuck with!

 _(Sailor Moon says as he bashes Ragna´s left shoulder with the Mallet. A cracking noise is heard.)_

Ragna

Ugh. You'll pay for this!

 _(Ragna disappears. Everything goes back to normal and vanishes along with him.)_

Sailor Moon

 _(Yawn of relief.)_ Well, ain't that some shit.

Crowd

Oh my God that was so cool!

Awesome!

Who are you?

That´s Sailor Moon?

Sailor Who?

Is he new?

My leg!

Sailor Moon

Well I'd love to stay and sign autographs, but duty calls. See ya.

 _(Sailor Moon jumps away and disappears as the flashing lights of the sirens vastly approach.)_

 _ **SCENE FIVE**_

 _INTR: Villain´s Cave._

 _(Ragna appears, injured.)_

Naja

I´m guessing it didn't go well.

Ragna

Really Naja what made you think that?

Naja

Now do you believe me when I say just attacking head on isn't gonna work.

Ragna

We can still attack head on it´ ll just take more strategy that´s all. I mean if you would've seen how happy he looked with that blowtorch. _(Clenches himself in pain.)_

Naja

We'll cross that road when it comes, but for right now you need to recover.

Ragna

I´ll be back better than ever.

Naja

I know you will brother, now I have to give energy to our ruler, she grows restless.

Ragna

I understand.

 _(Naja vanishes.)_

This is only the beginning, Sailor Moon.

 _ **BLACKOUT**_


End file.
